Shabbet Transforms
Plot Tumeric's true form is revealed as he senses that the power he received from the Nightmare Fruits he consumed - are still within him as he proceeds to punch Shabbet in the face. They proceed to clash with one another as Shabbet is easily overpowered with each attack before being knocked into the ground as every ki attack from Shabbet is deflected and every punch is blocked. Bulma turns to Frieza who is in the stands with her and asks about his race and Tumeric with Frieza revealing his race's name as "Kazeryoku" which his race's tongue translates to Breeze Force. Tumeric comes from a Tailless Clan and Frieza comes from the Frost Demon and explains the Frost Demons are modified and mutated into special hybrids to have abnormal power levels which can be passed onto their children as well as to achieve the Suppression Forms and Nightmare Transformations. His mother "Snow" explained everything to him the day he was born. Tumeric and Shabbet fire ki blasts at close range causing an energy clash that slowly pushes each other back before Tumeric stops his attack and dodges Shabbet's ki blast before punching him in the face as Shabbet kicks him in the gut, but is knocked into the Mountainous Floating Island and crashes into the Dr Gero's Lab. Shabbet begins to become frustrated at the fact that he is being overpowered and tries to think of every strategy he can think of before remembering that he fused with a Saiyan that kept his tail and the Post-Age 1300 Saiyans have perfect control over the Great Ape forms. Shabbet launches a Power Ball up into the air as he commands its to "burst open and mix". As a result; he begins to transform into the Golden Great Ape form - demolishing the Lab and most of the floating island. Vegeta watches the fight and becomes enraged that a member of Frieza's Race as managed to use a Saiyan's Power in such a way and hopes that Tumeric put him in his place. Tumeric tries to attack him, however, Shabbet's lack of control results in him fires a stream of purple fire towards the stands. Tumeric uses himself as a Shield to take the attack causing him to become severely burned. He uses a Senzu Bean to heal himself and manages to get Shabbet to chase him towards the city block avoiding his purple flames. Tumeric attempts to fly in for a counter-attack, however, Shabbet stops his movements before proceeding to punch him threw several buildings and follows up with a flurry of punches and kicks. Shocking Vegeta at the fact that Shabbet has gained control as he reveals that Post-Age 1300 Saiyans have far better control of their form than even Elite Saiyans of the Modern Era and his eventual control of the form was inevitable. Shabbet proceeds calm his mind as he begins to shrink and states that he wasn't planning on staying in his "monkey" form as proceeds to shrink with his fur glowing and the whites of his eyes return. After a final howl - an explosion envelops the area reducing the City Block to dust and a large flow of dust rises over the area. Appearances Characters *Shabbet *Tumeric *Frieza *Bulma Locations *Floor 3 Transformations *Super Saiyan-Super Evolution *Nightmare Fruit *Golden Great Ape Battles *Tumeric vs. Shabbet (Nightmare Fruit) *Tumeric vs. Golden Great Ape Shabbet Category:Fanga